


Cloud Nine

by MarcoFro5



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barbecue, Biting, Butt Slapping, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flying Sex, Pinching, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoFro5/pseuds/MarcoFro5
Summary: Etna catches her breath and maybe some feelings?
Relationships: Victoria Dallon | Glory Girl | Antares/Etna
Kudos: 12





	Cloud Nine

Etna hoped this was high enough. She wasn’t the best when it came to measuring distance with her eyes, especially when she was so high up in the air that breathing became difficult. Well, her breaths felt like gasps for more reasons than the altitude, she guessed. She tapped the air with her hands, fingers smacking against an invulnerable, nearly invisible force. The hands and teeth that held her tight all over her body eased their grip until her body unfolded and she was upright again.

“Everything good?” Victoria asked, her arms still wrapped around Etna’s stomach and hugging her.

“Yeah, just need a breather. And a snack if you have one.”

“I don’t, no.”    
  
“Shoot.”

Etna leaned back into her, letting Victoria take the brunt of her weight. This whole flying combat practice thing was her idea, so she could deal. Everything around them was sky, with no clouds or birds or anything. It would’ve been cool if there was like a flying food truck, she was sure a tinker could manage it. Or maybe like a flier who travelled around with a backpack full of chips and soda and sold it to other fliers or people in airplanes.

Wait, she could do that. Maybe make like a big, glass bowl and fly around to help people. Like Santa but with snacks, she could even make it rain from the sky for the people down below. Would that hurt though, getting domed by a bag of chips probably wouldn’t hurt but a candy bar or water bottle probably would…

“How high up are we?”

“No clue, maybe like a couple thousand feet?”

Etna ran some numbers in her head, finally getting some use out of her economics degree, even if it was just for some minor number crunching.

“We should go higher,” Etna said, using flight to propel herself upward only for Victoria to pull her back down.

“Etna, no. You’re struggling enough as it is,” Victoria said, crossing her arms so that Etna was hugged tighter against her.

“Come on, please?” she whined. “We have to be at least 5,000 feet up high for this to join.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The Mile High Club!”

Victoria’s sigh was louder than the wind that whipped past them.

“That’s for people in airplanes who want a cheap thrill in a cramped port-a-potty.”

“Nuh-uh, it’s a height thing, it’s right there in the name. You get a card and everything.”

“Who told you that?”

“Bluestocking.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

“She _always_ knows what she’s talking about. That’s her thing.”

“Then she was lying to mess with you,” Victoria said, hugging her tight enough as if she was trying to squeeze the flight out of her. “Sorry, but we’re not going any higher today. Maybe another time once we work on your cardio.”

“Maybe.”

“That means less fast food and vodka.”

“I know what it means, I’m not dumb.”

There was silence after that, Victoria rubbing Etna’s bare belly button with her thumb. Her costume was tied around her waist, leaving both her bottom and top halves exposed. The treeline down below was dense and it was hard to make anything out that wasn’t green. Not going further up was probably for the best, it was already kind of chilly. Victoria warmed her up though, which was nice of her. She had kept her costume on, even after Etna’s protests that it might get dirty.

“Can we keep going?” Etna asked, leaning back so that she looked at Victoria’s upside-down face.

She used her power to bring some needed heat to her palms. That heat hardened and liquefied at the same time, spilling out of her hands and crystallizing until she had a pair of ribbed, glass rods. They were accidentally thicker than she intended but she would just have to get used to it.

“Have your ghost friend use these.”

“For maybe the eighth time now, she’s not a ghost.”

Etna just held them out, watching Victoria roll her eyes. A force took hold of them and Etna let go, having the ghost hands take them so they floated in the air.

“So cool. High five?” Etna asked, raising a hand and looking around.

“No, we’re not going to-”

There was a smacking noise and Etna shook her hand after the impact.

“Ouch.”

“Oh my god, you’re making this really hard.”

“Heh, that’s what she said.”

“That really doesn’t apply here at all.”

Etna stuck out her tongue.

“Shut up and lift me back up.”

“Are you sure you’re fine in that position? I’m worried you’re going to snap in half when you’re all twisted like a pretzel.”

She was so freaking hungry.

“I’m fine, now do it before I ask your friend to do it.”

Victoria obliged and Etna had her body go limp. Hands grabbed her ankles and started to lift her legs until kneecaps pressed against her shoulders. Victoria’s arms tucked under her legs and then the hands came together behind her head, fingers knitting together at the back of her neck so that she was forced to look down at the ground. 

She had seen the position in a few wrestling videos and thought it was cool to try out on Victoria as part of their weekly aerial combat training. Victoria pointed out some flaws in it and then demonstrated it on her to help her. It really didn’t take long at all for one thing to lead to another. If there really was some flying food truck out there, hopefully it’d wait like five minutes before visiting. This wasn’t exactly a position suited for first impressions.

More hands made their presence known, kneading her butt and boobs like dough. Fingers were already spreading her apart, entering her and gathering moisture before spreading it on her thighs and around her pussy. She shuddered as a finger found its way to her butthole, entering and staying there like a plug. Etna groaned as she was worked over, teeth lightly biting at her nipples and fat of her ass. Victoria’s mouth reached her neck and she could only tell the difference by the humming and wetness that came from it as Victoria kissed and nibbled the tender flesh.

Etna watched the glass rod enter her, sliding in and spinning before slowly pulled out. The moan that left her lips was loud and still only the two of them were able to hear her cry out like that in pleasure.

“Fuck yes.”

“Tell me how much you like this. You love having your pussy split open in the sky, don’t you?”

Etna nodded as hard as she could, the motion limited by Victoria’s hold on her head.

“Say it,” Victoria whispered in her ear, punctuating it with a hard bite that might’ve drawn blood.

“Mmh! I love it.”

“Louder.”

“I love it!”

The finger in her ass finally pulled out and was replaced by the other rod. It barely fit. No, it fit but was only knocking at the door instead of entering.

“You want this in your ass don’t you? Look at how wet you are, Etna, you’re practically melting down there.”

She opened eyes she didn’t even remember closing and saw the juices coming out of her as the rod in her pussy was pistoned in and out of her.

“Fuck my ass, please, oh my god.”

The rod pressed and then pulled off, not going in.

“You sure?”

“Yes, yes, yes, do it!”

Again, it pushed against her backdoor without actually entering.

“Vicky, fuck, please!”

Victoria laughed a little before leaning forward and kissing Etna’s cheek. The cool, smooth glass went inside of her ass, spreading her apart to her limits. Her jaw hung slack as she moaned there in midair, practically filled to the brim. She couldn’t pinpoint a part of her body that wasn’t being played with, hands now stroking her face and swabbing at the inside of her mouth. She was being spanked, pinched, kissed, bitten, rubbed, stroked, massaged, and fucked all at the same time and it was overwhelming.

“Hold on,” Victoria said, knowing how close she was. 

Etna did her best, but the leaking from the glass rod pounding her pussy was quickly about to become a flood. The two of them shot up in the air, Victoria’s flight propelling them and Etna screwed her eyes shut to avoid the dizzy spells that came from going too fast. The fucking didn’t stop as they flew, if anything it got faster. She couldn’t hold on much longer. Hands held hers, invisible fingers splaying hers apart and interlocking with them. Etna squeezed them tight as she came, screaming out as the pleasure became too much to bear. Her palms heated up, but the invisible hands kept them under control as she tipped over the climax and coasted through the rest of her orgasm.

Victoria was right, breathing was pretty much impossible up here but Etna had no regrets even while practically sucking in air.

“Th-thanks. Did we make it?”

Etna tried taking a peek down below. They were definitely higher up, the trees so far away she couldn’t even tell they were trees. 

“Yeah,” Victoria huffed out.

Etna trusted her. Even though the last time she had flown with Victoria resulted in her ass up in a hillside, Etna knew Victoria was cool. She wasn’t like Bluestocking. She wasn’t a liar.

“Cool.”

***

Etna still needed to work on her landings. She skipped across the ground like a rock on a lake, people thankfully getting out of the way as she slowed her momentum. None of the snacks fell out of her snack dome though, so she’d put this in the win column. 

The air smelled like pigs and smoke and her stomach grumbled. She ran over to Victoria near the grill with the rest of Breakthrough.

“Sorry I’m late,” Etna said, pulling her hood down and letting her hair loose.

“Etna, we talked about this,” Victoria said in a hushed whisper, stepping closer.

“I’m just joshing, I know this is just for the cool kids from the east coast. No Cali girls allowed, I get it. Hey Breakthrough!” 

I leaned around Victoria to wave at her old squad. The girl Etna thought she killed and melted into a puddle gave a cheery wave back. Such a nice kid. An invisible hand smacked Etna’s, making perfect contact for a high-five.

“Anyway, I came to deliver a little sumpin’ sumpin’,” Etna said, fishing into her jacket pocket.

“We have plenty of food, you didn’t have to-”

“Here!”

Etna handed over the laminated card. Both her and Victoria were pictured with “Mile High Club Member” embossed in an arch over their heads. Victoria pushed it away, but the ghost hand grabbed it and pulled it back towards them.

“Please tell me you didn’t have a tinker make this.”

“Nope, just some good old-fashioned photoshop and printing.”

“Thank god,” Victoria muttered, taking the card from her ghost after a brief struggle and tucking it into her pocket.

“Gonna head out so you can get back to your party, just wanted to drop by and give you that,” Etna said, turning to go.

A hand grabbed her wrist and she turned around. It was Victoria’s and Etna’s heart kicked up a notch. 

“You can stay, it-it was rude for me not to invite you considering we’re technically, y’know…”

“Banging?”

“I meant dating, but yeah.”

“Oh, I thought you wanted to keep that under wraps,” Etna whispered.

“Then why would you... nevermind. Just, here.”

Victoria went from grabbing Etna’s wrist to her hand, interlocking fingers and turning them around so they faced Breakthrough.

“Etna and I are seeing each other. It’s complicated and I’m in too good of a mood to play 21 questions about it right now, but yeah. She’s gonna stay and hang out.”

No one really seemed to know how to react but the cool girl seemed excited at least.

“This is awkward, but I’m gonna head out.”

“No, you don’t have to, you can stay,” Victoria said. Breakthrough followed up with some protests as well.

“I mean I literally have to go. I’m in the middle of an Etna Eats order.”

“Etna. Eats.”

“Yeah,” Etna said, shaking the glass dome filled with snacks and drinks she was holding. “Luckily I’m the boss so I can’t be fired. I think.”

Victoria and her friends seemed impressed, staring at her in awe. Etna used her flight, pecking Victoria on the cheek before rising higher in the air over the barbecue.

“I can come back though! Do you guys have ice cream?”

Everyone at the party was looking up at her now and they all shook their heads.

“Cool, I’ll bring some back. The service fee is hefty, just as like a heads up. Bye!”

With that, she took off into the blue sky hand, still tingling.


End file.
